White Harbour
by Claves Luca
Summary: Ada sebuah tempat indah yang tersembunyi di sela-sela dunia, sebuah tempat indah yang menunggu ditemukan. Dan peta menuju ke sana adalah bagaimana pandanganmu terhadap dunia. Apakah dunia itu putih dan indah, ataukah hitam dan menakutkan. {SakuraxNeijixSasorixSasukexGaara}
1. Chapter 1

White Harbour

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : New life for us

#London, 12 September 1851

Aku menyusuri jalanan kota London yang becek dengan sedikit berlari kecil menuju ke sisi lain kota. Gaun putih polosku terkena cipratan lumpur oleh ulah anak-anak yang sedang berlarian, aku mengangkat gaunku agar tidak terkena seretan lumpur.

Sebentar lagi sampai Sherry, sebentar lagi...

Aaaaa…. Sebentar lagi aku sampai, aku semakin mempercepat langkahku menuju ke sebuah rumah tua diujung jalan, perumahan yang kumuh mempersulitku menghindari genangan lumpur yang lebih dalam dibanding dijalanan lainnya. Tak lama kemudian terlihat mobil jeep besar yang mengantar para pria selepas berperang datang, mesinnya bagai gemuruh kencang yang meledak-ledak.

Oh, kuharap Ino melihatnya…

Suaminya akan pulang!

Aku yakin dengan firasatku kali ini !

Aku berlari semakin cepat saat mendekati rumah Ino, kubuka pagar halamannya lalu menaiki tangga depan rumah itu dan mengetuk pintunya kencang, nafasku serasa memburu karena habis berlari. Kenapa aku yang capek sih, kan suaminya yang pulang ? Ya tentu saja karena Ino sahabatku.

"Ino ! Hhhh… Inooooo !" teriakku sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya bar-bar, sial lama sekali, kemana sih si jelek itu ?

"Ada apa Sakura ? Apa kau harus merusak pintu rumahku ?" akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Ino yang sedang mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Ayo temui Sai." Ajakku, ya.. bayi itu anak Sai. Usia kandungannya hampir 9 bulan, jujur aku agak prihatin dengan kondisi tubuh Ino yang semakin kurus setiap harinya.

"Sakura, Sai takkan kembali." Lirihnya sambil mengangkat ujung gaun mrah maroonnya yang terinjak kakinya, ya… aku tahu Ino, tapi kebih baik menunggunya seperti dulu agar kau tetap tersenyum, daripada menerima kenyataan dalam duka sepert ini.

Cih, siapa yang kau bohongi Sakura ?

"Lihatlah…" Ino menarikku melihat mobil besar tadi, aku menatap serius tiap pria yang turun dari mobil itu, berharap ada Sai disana.. semua pria itu terlihat bahagia karna bisa pulang pada keluarganya.

Dan hingga orang terakhir turun, aku tersnyum kecut. Tidak ada Sai disana.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau pergi dari sini Ino ? Bukankah sebenarnya kau menunggunya ?"

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, kulirik Ino yang berdiri disebelahku, matanya memandang nanar, ada rasa rindu dan sedih yang tersirat di mata itu. Tapi Ino tak menangis, atau entahlah… kurasa ia sudah lelah menangis atau airmatanya telah mengering karena merindukan pria itu.

Pemuda musim hujannya takkan pulang.

.

.

"Perang ini merenggut semuanya…." Ucapku lirih dalam perjalananku pulang, aku tahu Ino akan baik-baik saja dirumahnya, walau begitu aku harus tetap disampingnya apapun yang terjadi.

Aku memandang ke sekelilingku, nampak beberapa gelandangan duduk didepan deretan toko yang sudah tutup dan tertutup diantara debu-debu dan sarang laba-laba, didepan toko bunga Nyonya Penny ada seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 14 tahun tengah bernyanyi sambil bersandar lemah pada diniding toko itu.

"Looking around

Looking around

I see my family's back

I see butterflies around me

But it's a lie

Because…

You will be never come

And never want come to my town

We are breaking down,,,"

Suara nyanyiannya pelan, tapi sangat terdengar ada nada kesedihan dalam lagu itu. Rasa rindu akan kehangatan keluarga kecil yang dulunya hidup dikota yang damai, hari-hari yang indah dan dirindukan.

Kau benar… tak akan ada yang ingin datang kekota ini, bahkan tinggal pun enggan. Perang telah menghancurkan kita.

Aku melangkah cepat ke sebuah toko roti kecil milih sahabatku Chouji, sebenarnya nama resminya Charles, tapi kata Ino kami harus tetap membiasakan diri berbahasa Jepang sedikit. Walau hanya menyebutkan nama.

Kriing…

Terdengar bunyi bel bersamaan ketika aku membuka pintu, "Hai, Sherry." Sapa Chouji

"Hai Chouji, aku beli sekantung gandum ya," ucapku sambil melangkah mendekati kasir tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak ada gandum Sakura, aku hanya menjual beberapa roti." Ia menggeleng lemah, tangannya terlihat sibuk merapikan barang-barang jualannya dan kantong-kantong gandum yang kosong, ia menunduk untuk meraih beberapa gandum yang tercecer dilanti dekat kakiku.

"Kenapa ? Apa mereka membatasi pasokan gandum juga ?"

"Tidak…"

"Lalu kenapa ?"

"Aku dan keluargaku akan pergi ke Jepang, ketempat leluhur kita dulu." Mataku melotot kaget

"Tapi… kenapa ? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau, aku, Ino, dan Sai akan tetap disini ? Bukankah kau sudah janji ? Ino sedang hamil Chouji, apa kau ingin meninggalkan kami !?"

"Tapi aku punya keluargaku Sakura ! Chouco harus hidup ditempat yang layak !" belanya, kakiku gemetar, Chouji benar, keluargaku pindah ke London untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik.

"Jika kau bertahan hanya untuk menunggu makam orangtuamu dan kepulangan Sai, hidupmu hanya akan berakhir tragis disini Sakura," jelas Chouji sambil menatapku kasihan.

"Kapan kapalnya berangkat ?" tanyaku dengan suara parau, rahangku serasa sakit karna menahan tangis.

"Kapal kedua akan berangkat 2 jam lagi,"

"kapal pertama.. "

"Aku menaiki kapal pertama, satu jam lagi akan berangkat."

"Baiklah… aku akan ikut ke Jepang." jawabku tak pasti, aku tak yakinapakah Ino akan setuju dengan keputusanku.

"Segera temui Ino, aku takutnya kapal kedua akan penuh kalau kalian terlambat," ucap Chouji, aku langsung keluar dari tokonya, lalu berlari menuju rumahku secepat mungkin.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Baiklah, tanpa banyak bacot, silahkan baca :)

.

.

.

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

.

Dont like dont read

.

.

.

#Chapter 2 : Run Away

Aku berlari secepat mungkin, langkah kakiku membelah jalanan kota London yang kumuh dan kusam, semua rumah terlihat kusam dan menyedihkan dimataku, berapa orang yang kutabrak meneriakiku dengan kalimat kotor. Beberapa jalang yang menatap para pria nakal ada yang menoleh karena keributan yang kubuat. Tapi kali ini masa bodoh, aku harus segera pergi dari kota ini.

Chouji benar, leluhurku pindah untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik di kota ini, bukan semakin buruk. Aku masih muda, bahkan masih berusia 18tahun, walau sikap Ino dalam menahan gejolak emosinya lebih baik dariku setidaknya aku cukup hebat dalam mengambil keputusan.

Pergi dari kota tempat masa kecilku yang penuh kenangan bukan perkara mudah, apalagi bagi Ino, ia mencintai Sai, dan juga kota ini.

'_Pria yang seperti sebuah daratan hijau lembut yang mampu membuat siapaun menyukainya, aroma pria itu seperti alunan angin yang menghembus lembut dataran ini_,' begitulah ucap Ino padaku sewaktu ia dan Sai akan menikah, dia bilang aku akan merasakannya suatu hari nanti. Entahlah…

Aku berhenti berlari sebentar sambil memegangi lututku lemas, berlari seperti ini benar-benar metode diet yang ampuh, aku merasa berat tubuhku menghilang.

"Hhh…. Sedikit la..gi…" ucapku sambil menghela nafas dalam, lalu kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

Aku memperlambat langkahku saat mataku menangkap sebuah gedung opera tua tak terawat tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku melangkah melewati gedung itu, ya… itu adalah gedung elite, dimana hanya para bangsawan kaya raya yang bisa memasukinya. Impian masa kecilku.

Aku berlari melalui gedung itu, melewati beberapa rumah bergaya Eropa yang nampak tak terawat, hingga aku sampai pada sebuah rumah dengan taman kecil didepannya, walau rumahku jauh lebih bobrok dengan desain yang lebih kampungan, setidaknya aku harus membuatnya terdengar sedikit menarik bukan ?

Aku menaiki undakan tangga dan merogoh kuncinya dari kantungku, lalu memasukkannya kelubang kunci. Secepat mungkin aku bergegas kekamarku lalu memasukkan beberapa potong pakaianku, buku-bukuku, barang penting lainnya seperti uang tabunganku, dan sedikit makanan kedalam ranselku. Ranselku terlihat begitu besar sekarang.

"Kurasa ini lebih dari cukup," ucapku masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Aku kembali menatap kamarku sendu, ya… kamar kumuh, ranjang kumuh…

Tapi kamar ini adalah satu-satunya saksi bisu masa kecilku yang manis. Saat orangtuaku masih hidup, saat ibu membacakan dongeng untukku sebelum tidur, saat ayah yang akan menceritakan betapa indahnya seluruh dataran yang telah ia jejaki didunia ini.

Dahulu ayah berdagang bahan-bahan makanan, sebelum kutukan mematikan datang ke kota ini, kabut mematikan menelan kota ini, mengakibatkan banyak orang mati karena keracunan udaranya.

Dan tinggal lah aku sebagai seorang yatim piatu.

Gemuruh akan rasa rindu itu kembali membuncah. Aku mencintai mereka, mereka adalah sebuah alasan bagiku untuk tersenyum bangga atas semua kekuranganku ini.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku menyayangi kalian. Selamat tinggal London."

.

.

.

"Ino !" teriakku sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Ino keras-keras. Kemana si pirang itu, kenapa lama sekali sih ?

"Inoooooo !" teriakku sekeras mungkin, oh ayolah… Ino bukanlah gadis tuli, teriakkanku cukup keras untuk membuat orang pingsan terbangun. Atau terjadi sesuatu ?

'Ini bukan tindak kejahatan, ini usaha penyelamatan.' Ucapku dalam hati sambil membuka pintu itu, yang ternyata… Tidak dikunci.

Aku berlari memasuki rumah Ino, suasananya nampak tenang, justru itulah yang membuatku makin khawatir, aku segera berlari ke kamar Ino. Dan…

"Ino !" sahabatku setengah pingsan dengan tubuh tergeletak disisi ranjang, aku menggoncangkan tubuhnya berharap ia terbangun.

"Sakura, apapun yang terjadi, selamatkan bayinya…" lirihnya sangat pelan. Tanpa sadar aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Aku mau melahirkan… ce..pppaat…" wajahnya meringis sambil meremas gaunnya hingga kusut.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan ?' teriakku dalam hati, sambil berpikir keras.

"Aku ingin ambil air panas." Ucapku cepat, lalu berlari kedapur dan kembali dengan mmbawa sebaskom air hangat.

"Ayo, Ino !" aku berjongkok disamping Ino yang sedang memperjuangkan anaknya.

"Ya Tuhan, ini sakit sekali Sakura ! Astaga,…" pekiknya kencang, oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ?!

Bruumm….. Brummmm…..

Pendengaranku cukup tajam, aku tahu itu, dan sekarang aku mendengar sebuah suara benda berat seolah mendekat kesini.

"Ino… kumohon… cepat keluarkan bayimu !" aku panik, suara rintihan Ino dan suara alat berat itu semakin membuat mentalku anjlok, apa ini saat-saat terakhirku ?!

"Sakura, aku sudah tidak kuat.. hhh… lagi…" rintihnya, tubuhnya terkulai lemas dengan peluh menetes dipelipisnya,

"Inoooo, kumohon bangunlah…" aku mendekatkan kepalaku kedadanya, berharap jantung Ino masih berdetak. Nafasnya perlahan menipis, dan detak jantungnya melemah.

"Ya Tuhan, kumohon, semoga berhasil.." mohonku dengan adrnakin tak terkendali, aku member nafas buatan pada Ino sambil menekan jantungnya, sesekali aku menggoncang tubuhnya berharap kesadarannya kembali,

TIdak ada reaksi….

Kepanikanku mulai tak terkendali

Aku beralih melihat kebalik roknya, ada sedikit kepala menyembul. Aku kembali menekan perutnya lalu melihat kembali, sedikit kepalanya mulai muncul…

"Seret mereka semuaaaa !" sebuah suara tegas menyadarkanku,suara alat berat itu rupanya mesin tentara yang akan menghancurkan London, peluh mulai mengucur, aku kembali menekan perut Ino.

"Syukurlaaaahh….." desahku lega ketika sepertiga kepala bayi itu muncul, aku menariknya keluar, membilasnya perlahan dengan air panas. Bayi laki-laki yang tampan, mirip sekali dengan Sai. Tapi naas, Ino bahkan sudah tak bergerak…jantungku berpacu kencang, air mata menetes dari kedua mataku. Ia pasti akan sangat senang jika melihat bagaimana rupa anaknya, dan aku takkan merasa ketakutan karena masih ada Ino sebagai tumpuanku.

Aku meletakkan ujung jariku didekat lubang hidungnya, tapi dingin, tak ada nafas sama sekali.

"Ino, sampai jumpa." Kataku sambil menghapus air mataku, lalu membungkus tubuh bayi itu, kemudian bergegas mengambil tasku dan mengendap keluar.

Bayi ini cerdas, tadi ia sempat mengerjap padaku namun sama sekali tidak menangis.

Perlahan aku melewati dapur dan…

**Brraaaaaaaaakkkkkk** !

Dinding-dinding rumah terbelah oleh hantaman keras bola baja, debu-debu beterbangan, dan dapat kulihat siluet api merambat ke semua penjuru, bayi itu meringkuk dalam pelukanku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada bayi itu, aku bisa mendengar teriakkan, tangisan, dan suara desingan peluru yang beradu nyaring diudara.

Aku segera berlari keluar dan menuju kedapur, membuka pintu belakang yang langsung terhubung dengan hutan dekat sungai.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Halo semuanya. Setelah puas hiatus untuk ujian Universitas selama 2 tahun akhirnya Claves boleh update lagi. Seneng banget pas liat komentar dari teman teman semua, tapi maaf ya Claves belum bisa update ulang chapter 1dan 2 karena belum lihai pakai aplikasinya. Dan untuk chapter 1 atau 2 nya akan tetap dibiarkan dalam keadaan mengenaskan dulu.

Jadi inilah chapter 3 nya...

Karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya menggunakan nama karakter saja.

Dont like dont read

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Two Distinct Life

Aku berlari menjauh dari rumah sementara ledakan itu semakin keras terdengar, api membara menghanguskan penjuru kota, orang-orang lari ketakutan dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Bayi Ino menangis pelan, aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan berusaha berlari lebih cepat, semakin masuk ke dalam hutan maka semakin gelap juga cahaya disana, aku bersembunyi kedalam sebuah gua saat mendengar derap kaki tentara itu mendekat.

"Kau yakin melihat seseorang berlari ke sini ?" tanya sebuah suara

"Aku yakin ada gadis cantik berlari ke sini. Arggh sial kemana dia ?! Aku bosan dengan gadis-gadis yang kita tawan di markas" sahut suara lainnya, bisa kurasakan kakiku gemetar dan lemas, kutatap bayi dalam pelukanku, matanya terpejam waspada seolah ia paham bahwa hidup mati kami kini hanya bergantung pada keheningan ini, jantungku berdetak semakin kencang.

"Ayo pergi, aku yakin masih ada banyak gadis cantik di kota ini yang bisa dijadikan pakaian kita. Hahahaha" mereka semua tertawa bersamaan lalu pergi menjauh, aku terduduk lemas, seumur hidupku baru ini aku merasakan ketakutan seluar biasa ini. Aku menarik nafas dalam seolah aku tak akan bisa bernafas lagi, lalu segera berdiri dan keluar dari gua itu, berlari menjauh menuju sungai terdekat, kuharap ada seseorang yang bisa membantu kami.

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat sebuah kapal akan berlayar pergi dari sungai itu, aku berteriak pada mereka

"Hei ! Tolong !" teriakku tanpa terpikir bahwa mungkin saja mereka adalah tentara musuh, orang-orang di kapal itu melihatku dan salah seorang wanita meminta kapal itu dihentikan, aku berlari menyusuri sungai itu berusaha mengejar mereka, kapal mereka kembali merapat. "Cepat naik!" suruh seorang wanita bermata amethyst, seorang pria menurunkan tangga kayu untukku naik, aku segera menaiki kapal itu dan menunduk memohon terimakasih.

"Terimakasih banyak, aku benar benar berterimakasih" ucapku sambil menahan airmataku, wanita itu memegangi bahuku, menatapku sebentar lalu memelukku erat sambil berkata "Kau sudah aman sekarang".

Perjalanan kami dipenuhi keheningan, aku duduk di geladak kapal sambil memandangi laut tak berujung. "Bagaimana bisa kau lolos dari mereka ?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang yamg kuketahui sebagai suami dari wanita bermata amethyst tadi, "Aku... Entahlah tuan, ceritanya begitu panjang" jawabku lemah, "Aku bisa melihatnya nona...", " Sherry, namaku Sherry" jawabku.

"Kami tahu kau mengalami hal berat nona Sherry, tapi kami ingin membantumu" jawab wanita mata amethyst,

"Namaku Hera dan ini suamiku Nicholas, kami berasal dari Jepang. Nama Jepang ku Hinata dan suamiku adalah Naruto", " Itulah alasan kalian semua memakai kimono?" tanyaku, mereka mengangguk. Aku menatap sekelilingku dan menemukan beberapa kru kapal menatapku waspada, mungkin aku memang harus bercerita.

"Semuanya dimulai pada suatu pagi.." aku mulai bercerita pada mereka, maka sisa perjalanan itu kuhabiskan mengisahkan semua yang terjadi padaku, pada keluargaku, pada Ino, pada bayi dalam pelukanku, dan pada kotaku.

"Begitulah" kuakhiri ceritaku, lalu menatap bayi Ino, ia terlelap setelah tadi disusui oleh Hinata, karena kebetulan Hinata juga memiliki seorang anak bernama Shally, atau nama Jepangnya Shion.

"Menakutkan, menakjubkan, sekaligus mendebarkanku. Kau benar benar melalui semua itu Sherry." ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar sedih, "Kami akan pergi ke Jepang, kau bisa tinggal dengan kami dan memulai hidup baru disana nona Sherry. Kami akan mengajarimu bahasa Jepang, mencari suami terbaik untukmu, dan juga bayimu" ajak Hinata, ia menatap bayi Ino lembut.

"Bisakah ?" tanyaku ragu, "Kau harus bisa" tegas Naruto, "Apa kau sudah memberi nya nama ?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng.

"Kau harus memberinya nama Sherry, beri ia nama" usul Hinata, aku mengangguk "Namanya Sasuke, Ibunya sangat suka nama itu, jadi mulai sekarang namamu adalah Sasuke, dan kau adalah adalah penerusku. Haruno Sasuke"

"Dan kami harus membiasakan diri memanggilmu Sakura, betul bukan ?" Hinata tersenyum lembut padaku, aku balas tersenyum pada mereka, penyelamatku.

Daratan semakin dekat, pelabuhan di Jepang terlihat lebih padat, orang orang berlalu lalang, kuli angkut mengangkut beban sebesar tubuh mereka, dan kapal kapal itu tak bisa kuhitung jumlahnya dengan jariku.

"Sakura, bersiaplah untuk hidup barumu" ucap Hinata, "Mereka akan berteman baik" ia mendekatkan Shion pada Sasuke, mata Shion terlihat berbinar manis, berbanding terbalik dengan mata Sasuke yang gelap namun memikat. "Ya, mereka akan berteman" aku mengecup mata Sasuke, ia tertawa kecil.

Kapal kami berlabuh, tangga diturunkan, Naruto berusaha memayungi kami berdua tapi aku menolak, tugasnya adalah melindungi Hinata, aku tak mau menjadi beban.

Kakiku menginjak tanah, langkah pertamaku di Jepang.

Dan kuharap semuanya benar-benar baik baik saja.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, semua kejadian dan waktu adalah disengaja dan tanpa niat menyinggung pihak manapun.


	4. Chapter 4

Halo semuanyaaaaa ~

Selamat membaca

.

.

Karakter ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto dan saya hanya menggunakan nama-namanya sebagai karakter imajinatif saja

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : The Island

Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi begitu jauh dari rumah, tapi entah kenapa rasanya seperti aku sedang pulang kerumahku sendiri. Seperti ajakan Naruto saat kami di kapal, aku dan Sasuke menumpang tinggal dirumah mereka, rumahnya memang tak terlihat semegah gedung-gedung di London hanya saja suasana hangat langsung memelukku begitu memasuki rumah itu.

"Maaf mengatakan ini, tapi apakah kalian keluarga bangsawan disini ?" tanyaku malu-malu saat melihat betapa besarnya pekarangan rumah itu, belum lagi pagarnya yang tinggi dan tebal. Naruto dan Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaanku, "Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu Sakura-san" ujar Hinata yang berusaha menahan tawanya, aku mengernyit, 'San' ? Apa itu ?

"Pertanyaanmu begitu blak-blakan, sebenarnya keluarga kami adalah keturunan orang-orang kepercayaan kaisar negeri ini, jadi sebenarnya kami bukan bangsawan, tapi orang terpandang, begitulah bahasa halusnya" jawab Naruto sambil mengeratkan gendongannya pada Shion, aku masih bingung dengan negeri ini, semua rumah terbuat dari kayu yang berwarna hitam gelap, atapnya pun kebanyakkan berwarna merah delima.

"Sakura, ini adalah pelayan kami. Nona Izumi" Hinata menunjuk seorang wanita tua yang berdiri menunggui kami didepan pintu, "#&amp;%&amp;#&amp; \+ + ( () +#&amp;&amp;#]°¢°¢{£}£" wanita tua itu sepertinya berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang karena tak satupun kalimatnya dapat kupahami, aku hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Izumi bilang anakmu cantik sekali, Sakura" Hinata menerjemahkan untukku, "Dia laki-laki, kok" jawabku sebal, enak saja dia bilang keponakanku yang tampan ini cantik. Hinata menerjemahkan kata-kataku pada Nona Izumi, beliau mengangguk lalu berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris "Sorry." ucapnya agak tak fasih, aku hanya menjawab dengan senyum tipis "Its okay".

Aku duduk diatas kasur yang sudah mereka sediakan di kamarku, kata mereka namanya futon, aku tak begitu terbiasa tidur dilantai seperti ini, sementara aku sedang sendirian disini Sasuke kecil sedang disusui oleh Hinata dikamarnya. Bahkan aku harus tidur dengan kimono yang tadi Izumi bantu pakaikan, kenapa pakaian disini susah sekali dikenakan sih ?

Lama termakan hening, aku kembali merenungkan yang telah terjadi, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Ino masih hidup kalau aku berusaha lebih keras memberinya nafas buatan, atau tiba-tiba Sai pulang dan kaget melihat Ino sudah tiada dan bayinya raib. Atau... Bagaimana jika karena aku menekannya terlalu keras saat melahirkan Sasuke itulah penyebab Ino meninggal ? Mungkin saja ia kehabisan tenaga karena aku memaksanya melahirkan dalam keadaan terjepit kan ?

Astaga... Tanpa sadar airmataku jatuh, pikiranku benar-benar kalut, aku kehilangan keluargaku dan sahabatku, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tak bisa terus tinggal disini dan membebani keluarga Hinata, tapi siapa yang akan menyusui Sasuke kalau kami pergi ?

**Tok tok tok**

Pintu diketuk lalu digeser oleh seseorang, aku segera menghapus airmataku dan melihat siapa orang itu, ternyata itu Naruto. "Sakura, maaf mengganggu mu malam-malam" sapanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, yang kuyakini sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Sebenarnya, aku sudah menemukan guru bahasa Jepang untukmu" lanjutnya.

"Benarkah ?" tanyaku agak kaget, cepat sekali kerjanya. "Iya, dan kalau kau mau, kau bisa kerumahnya malam ini untuk sekedar berkunjung, lagipula ini masih belum terlalu malam kan ?" sarannya, aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Naruto, maaf mengatakan ini, tapi kenapa kau selalu tampak sungkan padaku ? Harusnya aku yang sungkan padamu bukan ?" tanyaku, seketika kulihat mata Naruto membulat kaget lalu kembali melembut. "Kau, mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang luar biasa, Sakura" ia lalu duduk didepanku.

"Apa itu ?" tanyaku penasaran, "Kau mau dengar sebuah dongeng?", aku mengedikkan bahuku "Tentu."

"Kau tahu?", " Tidak, aku tidak tahu, Naruto" sahutku cepat, "Ish, aku belum mulai. Begini ceritanya, 28 tahun yang lalu ibuku menyeberangi lautan bersama 10 orang pria pemberani untuk mencari tempat yang bisa ditempati. Tempat tinggal lama ibuku mengalami peperangan saudara yang saling berebut wilayah, ayahku gugur dan meninggalkan ibuku dalam keadaan hamil, peperangan semakin memburuk setelahnya. Ibuku berusaha membujuk orang-orang untuk pergi bersamanya mencari daratan baru untuk ditempati, dan mereka tiba disini." Naruto behenti lalu menarik nafas panjang. " Ia tiba disini, berusaha mempelajari bahasa orang-orang disini sambil bekerja untuk membesarkanku, lalu saat usiaku 5 tahun dia menikah dengan seorang pria dari klan Uzumaki. Pria keturunan nelayan yang senang berpetualang berkeliling dunia, mengarungi lautan, bahkan ia sudah mendengar semua rahasia yang disimpan laut. Begitulah yang mampu kuingat darinya." lalu kembali hening, kurasa Naruto sedang berusaha menata pikirannya.

"Namanya Yamato, ia tampan dan sangat baik, dia bilang dia sangat menyayangiku karena mataku berwarna biru. Warna favoritnya, warna laut yang sangat disukainya. Suatu hari saat usiaku 19 tahun ia pergi melaut bersama ibu untuk melihat hasil mutiaranya, langit menghitam dan air datang setinggi dinding yang bergelombang menghancurkan semua yang diterpanya. Lalu ayah dan ibuku tak pernah kembali. Sejak itu aku sangat benci lautan, tapi entah kenapa setelah dua tahun kematian mereka aku mendengar dari pamanku bahwa ayah selalu menulis bukun harian. Aku ingin tahu apa yang selalu ia pikirkan, jadi aku mencari buku harian itu keseluruh penjuru rumah ini." ada jeda disana, aku langsung menanyai Naruto "Lalu ? Apa isi buku itu?"

"Hmm... Haruskan aku memberitahumu ?" godanya, "Ayolah, beritahu aku" pintaku.

"Isinya adalah... Saat ia bertemu ibuku, dia bilang itu adalah hal paling luar biasa dalam hidupnya," Naruto mengeratkan sabuk kimononya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Apa semua pakaian disini disebut kimono ya?

"Aku baru tahu, kalau sebenarnya ayah tidak begitu suka disuruh kakekku belajar melaut, apalagi jadi petani mutiara, dia lebih suka kerja di rumah menulis segulung laporan tebal. Tapi, saat akan pergi ke laut, tana sengaja ia berpapasan dengan kapal ibu yang akan merapat ke pelabuhan. Dia bilang sosok ibu sangat gagah, keren, dan hebat saat berdiri diatas kapal. Saat mendekati ibuku, ibu berkata kalau ia suka lautan, jadi ayahku juga ikut-ikutan suka pada lautan. Dia melamar ibuku dan bersumpah bahwa ia akan menganggap dan memperlakukanku selayaknya anaknya sendiri. Karena itulah, entah bagaimana caranya sikapku jadi mirip dengan ayah. Keren kan!?" Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan cengiran lebar, aku mengangguk kagum.

"Ibumu pasti keren sekali, bahkan seorang pria langsung jatuh cinta padanya saat pandangan pertama. Seperti apa dia?" tanyaku, Naruto terlihat berfikir sebentar "Rambutnya merah, dia agak lucu, dan masakannya lezat, dia sangat bersemangat, gigih, dan kuat. Karena itulah, kau mengingatkanku pada ibuku. " jawabnya menggantung, "Para wanita harus belajar darinya" sahutnya lagi, lalu kami mengangguk dan tertawa bersama. Kurasa pikiranku sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau jadi adik angkatku saja ?" aku tidak tahu itu pertanyaan atau ajakan, yang pasti wajah Naruto sangat bersemangat, "Aku ? Jadi adikmu?" tanyaku, Naruto mengangguk.

"Heee ?"

"Iya, ayo ! Aku akan memberitahu Hinata soal ideku ini, dia selalu ingin memiliki adik ipar." Naruto menarikku keluar berlari menuju kamarnya dan Hinata. Tapi satu hal yang ingin kuketahui, lalu apa alasan Naruto berhenti membenci lautan ? Tidak mungkin benci akan hilang begitu saja setelah mendengar cerita ayahnya kan, berhenti membenci selalu memerlukan banyak alasan, dan alasan itu harus datang dari dalam dirinya. Kurasa ada hal lain yang mempengaruhinya.

Hei...

Sebentar...

Jadi aku akan mengganti margaku !?

Menjadi Uzumaki Sakura ?

"Sayaaanggggg!" teriak Naruto sambil menggeser pintu kamarnya, "Kyaa!" Hinata terlihat kaget dan segera merapikan selimut futonnya, "Naruto!? Kau ini kenapa sih?" omelnya tapi langsung terdiam saat melihatku.

"Sakura ? Ada apa ?" tanyanya, Naruto melepaskan pegangannya padaku lalu duduk disamping Hinata, aku melirik pada Sasuke dan Shion yang tidur bersebelahan, enaknya jadi bayi, tidurnya lelap tanpa beban pikiran.

"Sayang, aku punya ide menjadikan Sakura sebagai adikku, aku tadi menceritakan tentang Ibu dan Ayah padanya. Dan aku semakin yakin dia mirip dengan Ibuku, hehehe" ia menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut, matanya berbinar cerah sekali, aku bahkan bisa melihat ada bintang-bintang keluar dari matanya.

"Kau menceritakan tentang Ibu dan Ayah padanya ? Kalian pertamakali bertemu 3 bulan lalu, aku bahkan perlu bertahun-tahun menunggumu mau bercerita padaku!" Hinata setengah berbisik, suaranya terdengar kesal. Bahaya, kurasa dia cemburu.

"Tenang Hinata, aku tidak suka laki-laki yang cengengesan, aku lebih suka yang terlihat serius tapi humoris dan manis." tegasku jelas, Hinata dan Naruto memandangku tertegun, lalu tiba-tiba Hinata berdiri dan memelukku erat.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga ini adik ipar, aku senang bahwa bukan hanya aku yang tidak menyukai sifat Naruto itu" ucapnya lantang, aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya sedangkan Naruto sudah meringis manja.

Diam-diam aku merasa ada kehangatan muncul dalam hatiku, "Emm... Anu Hinata" aku mundur beberapa langkah membuat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dariku, "Kurasa aku harus pergi ke rumah guru bahasa Jepangku, benarkan Naruto ?" aku menoleh pada Naruto.

"Rumahnya melewati sebuah kedai teh diujung jalan, ada sebuah rumah dengan papan nama _Senju, _warna atapnya coklat. Satu satunya rumah dengan atap coklat. Mengerti ?" aku mengangguk cepat, "Jangan bicara pada siapapun Sakura, kau belum bisa berbahasa Jepang" Hinata mengingatkanku, "Tentu saja kaka ipar."

.

.

Aku berusaha berjalan lurus walau sebenarnya susah sekali, kimono ini sangat berat, dan sandal kayu ini aneh sekali bentuknya, aku kesusahan mengimbangi berat tubuhku dengan pakaian ini, belum lagu rambutku disanggul ketat begini. Tapi biarlah karena lumayan hangat, mungkin karena ini sedang musim dingin dan salju akan segera turun, kalau ini musim panas ? Aku pasti sudah jadi sup ayam.

Baru saja aku akan melewati kedai minuman, lima orang pria yang terlihatnya sedang mabuk berat menghalangi jalanku. "- -$&amp;#(#(#+#+#82)+ -#" ucapnya, aku menggeleng tak paham, dia bicara apa sih ? Tiba-tiba temannya yang mengenakan topeng seperti labu menarik tanganku, aku berusaha menyentaknya agar melepaskanku, tapi teman-temannya yang lain ikut-ikuta berusaha menyentuhku. "Tolong!" teriakku sekuat tenaga, orang-orang itu hanya lewat tanpa menggubrisku, lalu seorang pria yang bergigi runcing berusaha menarikku menjauh dari jalanan, aku semakin kencang berteriak tapi orang-orang itu tampaknya semakin senang.

"7? -?#+#: -+#-*+ )°€{¢!" seorang wanita cantik dengan kimono hitam tiba-tiba menendang pria berkalung bintang dan bergigi hiu, sementara pria-pria itu kaget ia segera menarikku menjauh dari sana.

"Hei, tunggu, mau kemana kita ?" tanyaku setelah berlari cukup lama dan jantungku sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi. "Kau orang asing ?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Inggris, aku mengangguk, "Terimakasih sudah menolongku tuan" aku membungkuk padanya (Naruto yang mengajariku). "T-tuan ?" ia terlihat kaget, "Ya, pakaianmu dan wajahmu memang seperti perempuan. Tapi cara larimu, tanganmu, dan jakunmu agak terlihat saat kau berlari tadi. Apa itu tren disini ? Berpakaian agak feminin ?"

.

.

.

Bersambung~

Note :

Halo semuanya, sekedar informasi nih, ada readers (maaf ya Claves lupa namanya siapa) yang tanya apa pairing ini jatohnya ke Ibu-Anak, sebenarnya sih mau Claves jawab, tapi takutnya malah spoiler. Jadi, Claves akan beri petunjuk aja, dan petunjuknya adalah...

1\. Karakter dalam cerita ini romancenya mengimitasi dongeng-dongeng di dunia, jadi bisa Indonesia, China, Thailand, Arab, Inggris, atau India, dan lain-lainnya. Jadi silahkan ditebak ya (atau follow cerita ini, jadi gak usah capek nebak alurnya ok? /Author promosi) ~.

2\. Pasti ada kok romance Sakura sama Sasukenya, tapi sabar ya, perlahan tapi pasti kok.

3\. Jaman sekarang kan ada yang bilang soal cinta, usia pun bukan halangan. (Apalagi kalo yang ditaksir mukanya awet muda) Sejenis sangkuriang gitu mah bisa aja kan ? Tapi tenang, Sakura sama Sasuje gak punya hubungan darah, bahkan yang menyusui Sasuke juga Hinata.

Baiklah kurang lebih begitu yaa. Oiya, terimakasih untuk reviewnya, karena Claves baru disini, review kalian sangat membantu Claves untuk memperbaiki cerita ini.

Salam hangat

Claves Luca


	5. Chapter 5

White Harbour

.

.

.

By Claves Luca

.

.

.

Characters in this story is owner by Masashi Kishimoto, and i just use it as fanfiction characters name.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : I am here

"Pengamatanmu bagus" ia tersenyum lalu menggaruk rambut hitamnya, rambut orang Jepang bagus-bagus, semuanya hitam pekat dan berkilau (kecualikan Naruto, rambutnya seperti warna matahari, kuning cerah !).

"Aku Neiji, seperti yang kau lihat aku berpakaian wanita, aku adalah pelayan di kedai yang kau lewati tadi."

"Jadi kau waria ?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi, matanya membelalak lalu menyipit tajam padaku, "Itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan ?", "Sebuah pertanyaan, tidak apa-apa, jangan sungkan kalau kau memang benar waria." Hiburku, "Aku sudah sering lihat yang sepertimu kok ditempatku dulu" bisikku.

Jadi sebenarnya pria yang menolongku tadi malam bukan waria, dia juga bukan kelainan mental ataupun lainnya, dia memiliki masalah finansial yang mengharuskannya bekerja seperti itu. Dan fakta mengejutkan lainnya adalah ternyata disini banyak orang yang bekerja seperti itu, wah, benar-benar deh. Apa sebentar lagi kiamat ya ? Kenapa banyak yang belok ke'sana' sih!?

Dan yang sangat-super-duper-pasti mengejutkan adalah ternyata dia kakak laki-laki Hinata.

Saat mengatarku pulang ke rumah ternyata Naruto dan Hinata masih menungguiku pulang, jadilah si Neiji tadi bertemu dengan Hinata, Hinata dengan santainya berkata "Hai kakakku yang cantik, apa kau sudah benar-benar mendalami peranmu atau malah ketagihan dengan baju itu?", terdengar seperti sindiran antar saudara tapi aku terlampau shock untuk sekedar pura-pura tertawa, memang sih mata mereka sama tapi kok bisa dia menjadi kakak Hinata ?

Apalagi setelah Hinata menyindirnya begitu Neiji malah tertawa dengan anggunnya "Aku jauh lebih cantik darimu, lihat mata Naruto sampai nyaris keluar", aku menoleh pada Naruto yang matanya seperti benar-benar akan meloncat keluar. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Hinata membenturkan kepala Naruto kedinding.

Dengan sangat keras.

Sampai ada bekas retak kecil disana.

"Oeeekkkkkk ! Oekkkkkkkkk !" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar tangis Sasuke, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, dan Sasuke sudah siap dengan suaranya untuk membangunkanku lebih awal. Aku menggendongnya dengan hati-hati lalu mengayunkan tubuhnya pelan, tangisannya segera berhenti dan kembali terlelap.

Lihat Ino, anakmu ternyata tidak sebawel kau dan tidak sekaku Sai, ohoho aku akan mendidiknya sebagai pria penakluk hati wanita tapi setia, manis, dan baik hati.

**5 tahun kemudian...**

Aku benar-benar bingung karena tiba-tiba saja sudah 5 tahun berlalu, aku sudah mengenal nyaris semua warga desa bahkan menguasai bahasa Jepang, dan sekarang aku bekerja sebagai seorang pendongeng (secara gratis) dan guru bahasa Inggris bagi siapapun yang mau belajar dengan biaya murah. Sedangkan Sasuke nyatanya lebih akrab dengan Hinata daripada denganku, hmm.. tak apa toh Hinata ibunya juga, dia sudah berbaik hati menyusui Sasuke. Aku dan Neiji pun sering jadi teman ngobrol, kadang tanpa sengaja dia akan bicara dengan suara laki-laki saat mabuk, kadang dia akan mengoceh tanpa henti soal pelanggannya yang ternyata paman-paman gay (ini rahasia, tapi minggu lalu ada seorang pria gay yang menjadi pelangggannya, pria itu mabuk dan membuat Neiji **nyaris** menjadi korban kejahatan yang tak bisa kusebutkan).

"Hei nona" panggil seorang nenek tua, aku berhenti melangkah dan menoleh padanya, anehnya wanita itu membuka kios kecilnya didepan gak kosong sempit yang membuatnya terlihat agak 'menyeramkan'.

"Ya, nek ?" Aku mendekat ke kiosnya

"Aku sedang senang hari ini, jadi hari ini aku akan memberimu rahasia masa depanmu," ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian berkata lagi "Kau akan mengalami 1 kebahagiaan dan 3 kesialan dalam nasibmu". "Lalu kenapa bukan sebaliknya ?" tanyaku, aku mulai tertarik saat melihat pakaiannya yang serba hijau tua dan seperti wanita 'gipsi'. Bajunya benar-benar keren.

"Saat dewi menciptakanmu, dia sedang patah hati karena kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang manusia harus mati dalam perang berkepanjangan. Matamu adalah simbol kedamaian dan ketenangan, tapi jiwamu berani dan teguh. Ia mengingat segala kenangan bersama kekasihnya saat menciptakanmu."

"Dia dewi yang malang, apa dia masih bersedih ?" tanyaku agak prihatin, kasihan juga dewi itu. "Belum, tapi sekarang ia sudah bersama kekasihnya, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja". Aku menggeleng bingung, aneh sekali, jadi kekasihnya mati atau tidak sih ? Atau si dewi bunuh diri ?

"Aku harus pergi nek, terimakasih" aku memberinya sedikit uang lalu segera pergi, aku tidak mau kepalaku terbebani saat hari masih pagi begini, nanti mood ku rusak duluan. Sebelum melangkah menjauh, aku menoleh keblakang dan melihat wanita itu melambai padaku, kubalas lambaiannya lalu bergegas pergi.

"Heiiii wanita berambut merah muda !" Aku menoleh cepat, siapa sih yang meneriakkan rambut orang segitu kencangnya !?

"Hei!" sapanya, seorang wanita berkacamata dan berambut merah, "Kudengar kau adalah adik baru sepupuku, salam kenal. Aku Uzumaki Karin." Ia ber-ojigi padaku. Aku mengangguk bingung "H-Halo, salam kenal". "Sebenarnya aku cuma mau menyapamu sih, bisa kau lihat kan kalau aku agak sibuk dan aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, kau tahu, aku penari terkenal di negeri ini. Kalau aku melepaskan kacamataku semua pria bisa dengan sukarela menukar harta dan kekuasaan mereka demi diriku. Padahal aku dulu hanya seorang Geisha tapi memang kecantikkan tak bisa ditutupi ya, ohohoho lalu kau tahu bla bla bla bla bla...". Selagi wanita yang mengaku sepupu Naruto ini bicara panjang lebar aku lebih fokus untuk berusahan berdiri tegap dengan sandal ajaib ini, aku merindukan sepatu kulitku.

"Sakura" seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam menghampiriku, aku mengangguk saat menyadari kalau itu Neiji dalam bentuk laki-laki, padahal kalau dia pakai kimono perempuan juga lebih cocok karena wajahnya benar-benar multi gender, walau kuakui kalau dia sangat keren dan tampan. Tapi dia bukan tipeku.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya Neiji berbisik, sedangkan Karin sudah berhenti mengoceh, dan sekarang dia sibuk mengamati Neiji dari atas sampai bawah. "Sepupu Naruto, ayo pergi, aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk menata buku." Bisikku, nanti kalau dia dengar Neiji bertanya soal siapa dia, ia akan mengenalkan diri panjang lebar.

"Kau ! Kau tipeku, siapa namamu ?" tanyanya spontan, cih, baru bertemu wanita ini sudah asal ngomong. "Aku Hyuuga Neiji, salam kenal." Neiji menunduk memberi hormat, bisa kulihat wajah Karin memerah.

Tapi mendadak aku perlu ke toilet, "Neiji, aku ingin buang air" bisikku, perutku berbunyi tak mengenakkan. "Ayo cepat ke toilet, aku akan membantumu di perpustakaan" jawabnya tanggap, aku segera berpisah dari Karin, sambil menggandeng Neiji untuk meminimalisir nyeri diperutku.

Yang tanpa kusadari hal itu justru akan membuatku sial, karena ada seseorang yang sangat cemburu di sana.

Saat aku kembali dari toilet ternyata Neiji sudah selesai membersihkan perpustakaan, sepertinya dia kelelahan karena sampai-sampai tertidur dikursi. Dari jendela aku bisa melihat hujan turun dengan cukup deras diiringi petir beberapa kali. Kuambil selimut di lemari penyimpanan lalu menyelimuti Neiji, kemudian duduk didepannya. "Ngghhh.." lenguhnya, pasti dia merasa tidak nyaman tidur seperti itu.

"Hm?" matanya terbuka menatapku, "Aku tertidur disini lagi ?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, "Iya, kau kelelahan Neiji. Kenapa tak mengurangi pekerjaanmu sedikit ?", aku bisa mendengar Neiji mendesah lelah. Sejauh yang kutahu sebenarnya kedai itu adalah milik ayahnya, dulu mereka nyaris bangkrut dan tak mampu mempekerjakan siapapun, jadi dengan terpaksa ia, Hinata, dan Naruto (yang saat itu bekerja atas nama cinta). Toko mereka kembali sukses dengan 3 pelayan yang rela tak digaji, memang susah ya kalau bicara soal bisnis.

"Sakura..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ingat, kapan kita pertama kali bertemu ?" Aku menggeleng lambat, lalu Neiji mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku lekat

"Saat itu di pelabuhan turun salju pertama, aku melihatmu bersama Naruto, Hinata, Shion, dan Sasuke..." Lalu ia berhenti sejenak, "Kupikir kau adalah budak, tapi saat melihat Sasuke aku rasa tidak mungkin Naruto mempekerjakan wanita tanpa-" Neiji terdengar ragu-ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Suami ?" Tebakku, lalu Neiji mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tak punya Neiji, aku bahkan tak pernah menikah, jika kau tanya apakah Sasuke adalah hasil hubungan gelap maka jawabannya adalah tidak." jelasku sambil mengalihkan tatapanku ke luar jendela.

"Kita sudah kenal cukup lama, apa aku sudah berhak bertanya padamu apa yang sebenarnya kau alami ?" Tanyanya, aku tahu sekali kalau selama ini Neiji memang mencoba menanyakannya pada Hinata dan Naruto, tapi mereka berdua berusaha melindungi rahasiaku, karena itulah sekarang Neiji sampai nekat bertanya padaku. Aku kembali menatapnya, terlihat jelas sekali bahwa dia bukan bertanya karena sekedar penasaran.

"Kau berhak, kau adalah temanku, karena itu kau berhak untuk tahu." Kemudian aku menjelaskan pada Neiji apa yang sebenarnya sudah kualami, semuanya, tak lagi kusembunyikan rahasia apapun.

"Kau tahu, rasa membingungkan sekali. Rasanya seperti kau kehilangan semua kata-kata saat mengingatnya. Seringkali aku berharap akan ada pedati atau batu menghantam kepalaku agar aku bisa mati saja, tapi saat melihat kalian... Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mati konyol begitu." Aku tersenyum kecut, tiba-tiba saja kurasa mataku berlinang air mata, segera kuhapus air mata itu dengan tanganku "Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu emosional" aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku saat ini, bodoh sekali, kenapa tiba-tiba aku menangis !?

Brakkk

Lalu kurasakan sepasang tangan hangat memelukku erat.

"Kau tidak sendirian, aku disini." Ucap Neiji, aku membenamkan kepalaku didadanya dan menangis kencang, aku bahkan tak peduli jika ada orang lain yang mendengar tangisanku, aku hanya ingin beban ini hilang.

Neiji POV

"Kau tahu, rasa membingungkan sekali. Rasanya seperti kau kehilangan semua kata-kata saat mengingatnya. Seringkali aku berharap akan ada pedati atau batu menghantam kepalaku agar aku bisa mati saja, tapi saat melihat kalian... Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mati konyol begitu." Sakura tersenyum, tapi jelas sekali ada kesedihan dimatanya, aku tak tahu bahwa ia melalui semua hal mengerikan itu. Maksudku ia yatim piatu dan hanya memiliki sahabatnya, ia membantu sahabatnya yang melahirkan dalam kondisi kritis lalu terpaksa meninggalkan mayatnya disana karena rumah itu dikepung prajurit, berlari mencari pertolongan dan tiba disini dalam keadaan hati kosong. Itu semua bahkan terlalu menyedihkan untuk kubayangkan.

Kenapa kau menyiksanya dewa ?

Tiba-tiba air matanya menetes, "Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu emosional." Sakura terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis, refleks aku berdiri lalu melangkah mendekatinya, tiba-tiba kurasakan tanganku mendekapnya erat seolah aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku "Kau tidak sendirian, aku disini." Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah yang tadi itu refleks atau apapun itu, yang kutahu adalah aku benci melihatnya menangis. Kemudian Sakura menangis kencang didadaku, aku menutup mataku karena tak sanggup melihat air matanya.

Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku ingin lebih lama lagi begini, aku ingin lebih lama lagi memeluknya.

Bersambung


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Help Me!

White Harbour

.

.

.

By Claves Luca

.

.

.

Characters in this story is owner by Masashi Kishimoto, and i just use it as fanfiction characters name.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu badai tidak kunjung reda sehingga tidak ada nelayan yang bisa pergi ke laut, stok makanan kami pun semakin berkurang karena tidak ada kapal yang berani berdagang. Anehnya, kemarin salju turun sangat lebat, dan dalam waktu semalam laut membeku. Saat salju pertama turun aku pergi bersama Neiji menaiki satu-satunya kuda yang bisa kami sewa karena berebut dengan warga lain, kami berencana pergi ke desa sebelah dan meminta beberapa obat-obatan untuk Shion yang demam. Kalau biasanya salju pertama sangat indah, kali ini salju pertama yang turun sangat dingin dan menakutkan, syukurnya kami dapat segera pulang sebelum salju itu menumpuk dan menutupi jalanan.

"Jadi kau akan menginap disini Neiji ?" tanya Hinata, hari ini Neiji datang dengan tas berisi banyak pakaian dan semua sisa makanan di kedainya. "Aku bisa mati kalau para pelanggan itu menghabiskan semua stok makananku, mereka berleha-leha tidur mencari kehangatan padahal kayu bakar sedang langka. Dasar orang kaya menyebalkan, sudah kubilang kedai tutup tapi dia memaksa akan mendobrak." Omelnya, yah begitulah, pagi-pagi Neiji mengetuk pintu rumah kami, beberapa pelayan membantunya mengangkat sekereta penuh barang-barang yang tidak kutahu apa saja isinya.

"Pada akhirnya, setelah semua makanan habis, daun-daun kering, dan sumur-sumur membeku. Mereka akan sadar kalau uang tidak bisa dimakan, hanya ini hikmah yang bisa ku tangkap." Selaku, Neiji dan Hinata mengangguk setuju, "Tapi jasa pendongengmu jadi laku keras karena tidak ada penari yang mau bekerja dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sakura." ucap Hinata yang terdengar senang

"Ya, tapi dia bahkan tidak dibayar !" Yah wajar sih Neiji marah, aku rela menerima undangan dari desa tetangga untuk mendongeng di sebuah acara, bahkan mendongeng di sebuah gubuk tua hanya untuk menyenangkan anak-anak. Aku tidak masalah juga, toh aku senang melakukannya, lagipula kebanyakkan yang mengundangku hanya keluarga kalangan rendah yang tidak mampu menyewa seorang penari penghibur, kadang aku cuma diberi sekantung kecil beras atau sebuah senyuman.

"Aku suka melakukannya, jadi aku tak merasa dirugikan sedikitpun, Neiji" belaku tak mau kalah.

"Ya ya ya, jadi apa hasil dari kerjamu itu ? Pasti sudah habis kan ?" tanyanya menuduh, "Sebetulnya hasil kerjanya lebih dari yang kau bayangkan malah" Hinata meletakkan semangkuk nasi yang tadi dibawakan seorang pelayan, "Dia menyimpan semua kayu bakar, dan beras yang diberikan, semua itu sangat banyak dan cukup untuk keperluan satu sampai dua bulan karena berasnya ternyata adalah kualitas bagus, dan kemarin seorang saudagar memberinya 2 pedati beras. Hebat kan ?" Puji Hinata padaku, ha ! Apa kataku, hasilnya memang tidak terlihat banyak, tapi bermanfaat. Kulihat Neiji mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia masih tak setuju, tapi dia terlihat manis kalau sedang begitu.

"Sakula-chan!" Panggil Sasuke yang sedang berlari ke arahku, "Tangkaaapp!" Teriaknya, dengan sigap aku menangkap tubuhnya yang nyaris membuatku terjengkang, "Aish, jangan berlari-lari, nanti kalau jatuh bagaimana ?" Tanyaku, pipinya menggembung saat melihat Neiji, "Kenapa ada paman ?" Nah, kali ini Neiji yang dibuat dongkol karena dipanggil paman, dia lebih senang dipanggil 'Kakak'. "Paman akan menginap disini, sekalian menjaga Ibu dan Bibi mu" jawabnya, "Ibu ?" tanya Sasuke, "Iya, Ibu Sakura dan Bibi Hinata mu tentunya. Mana Shion, Sasuke ?" Ujar Neiji, tiba-tiba Sasuke menunduk dan hawa disekitarnya berubah mencekam.

"Ibu Sasuke itu Ibu Hinata, kalau Sakura itu bukan Bibi Sasuke dan bukan Ibu Sasuke!" Sasuke berlari setelah berkata begitu, meninggalkan aku, Hinata, dan Neiji dalam kebingungan. "Aku tidak dianggap rupanya, ck ck dasar anak kecil." Aku hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan bocah itu. "Aku menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari ucapannya itu" sahut Neiji, "Lupakan, anak kecil memang suka begitu." Hinata menjawabkan untukku.

Hari ke 20 dan badai masih terus berlanjut, aku dengar para ketua desa sedang mendiskusikan apa langkah yang harus kami ambil kalau badai berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Dan dengar-dengar, langkah selanjutnya tak begitu menyenangkan, salah seorang warga desa akan dijadikan tumbal di kuil Hinamori. Aku dengar ini dari salah seorang pelayan, tapi tidak mungkin kan ada upacara seperti itu. Syarat dari tumbal itu juga sangat aneh, seorang gadis yang masih suci, dirundung malang sejak kecil, dan yang pasti adalah perilakunya baik.

Gila!

Bukankan gadis seperti itu lebih baik dibiarkan hidup ?!

"Sakura!" Tubuhku berjengit karena terkejut, "Aishh, Neiji!" Pekikku sebal daat melihat Neiji sengaja mengagetkanku.

"Maaf, tapi wajahmu serius sekali, jadi niat jahat ini muncul" Jelasnya, tapi aku tak mengatakan apapun, pikiranku masih terpusat pada upacara badai itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?" Tanyanya, aku menggeleng "Tidak ada!" Jawabku cepat, "Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau sedang berfikir keras. Kalau sedang berbohong biasanya kau menggigit bibirmu, ya kan ?" Aku tersentak, sialan, daritadi aku menggigit bibirku. Apa karena ini aku selalu ketahuan kalau sedang berbohong ?

"Ya ya ya, aku sedang memikirkan rumor itu. Tumbal badai." Aku kembali menatap keluar jendela, "Firasatku tak enak Neiji". "Jadi karena itu kau berdiri didepan jendela malam malam begini?", "Saat berfikir kau perlu angin segar kan?" Jawabku agak sarkastik, "Aku tahu kalau kau khawatir, apalagi kau sering mendengar dongeng gadis salju bukan ? Gadis malang yang dianggap membawa kutukan akan dipenggal kepalanya di kuil Hinamori. Kuil macam apa yang meminta darah manusia, dan dewa apa yang setega itu? Aku juga kadang heran dengan tradisi ini." Neiji bicara agak lebih banyak dari biasanya, aku tahu kalau dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti sedang bicara apa, karena niat utamanya adalah menghiburku. "Ahahah," aku berusaha tertawa namun terdengar hambar, "Itulah tradisi Neiji, beberapa diantaranya sangat manis, kadang menakutkan, dan kadang tragis."

Keesokan harinya salju semakin lebat, warga desa makin kewalahan menghadapi badai ini, bahan makanan pun semakin menipis, apa kami akan mati seperti ini ? Ah, entahlah.

Tapi hari ini Naruto terlihat sedih, dia mengetuk pintu kamarku dan memintaku ke ruang perapian, saat aku ke sana Hinata, Neiji, dan Naruto sudah duduk tegang.

"Ada apa ini ? Tumben wajah kalian serius ?" Tanyaku saat menutup pintu, lalu duduk diatas futon disamping Neiji.

"Sakura, maafkan aku..." Naruto yang duduk didepanku tiba-tiba memelukku erat, apa maksudnya ?

"Gadis Badai. Mereka memilihmu, Sakura-" Hinata terisak, a-apa ?

"Naruto, apa kau tidak punya cara lain ?" Tanya Neiji, matanya merah dan rahangnya mengeras, tiba-tiba saja air mataku jatuh.

"Aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka, bahkan kaisar sampai tidak bisa membantu banyak. Mereka sudah mendengar semua ceritamu Sakura, aku tidak tahu darimana mereka mendengarnya, aku a-ak-aku tidak tahu bagaimana, bagaimana bisa?" Pelukan Naruto semakin erat dan kalimatnya terbata-bata, aku bisa merasakan kimonoku basah karena airmatanya, aku masih tak bisa bersuara karena terkejut. Kenapa harus aku ?!

"Jelaskan padaku Naruto. JELASKAN KENAPA HARUS SAKURA !?" Teriak Neiji, ia berdiri dan menarik Naruto untuk memukulnya, "Kak, kumohon jangan. Kumohon" Hinata memegangi lengan Neiji kuat-kuat, dan aku masih tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Mereka berkata kalau dari kisah yang mereka dengar Sakura telah diikuti kematian, badai ini adalah amukan kematian yang mengikutinya selama ini dan kesalahan kita karena menerimanya di desa ini. Jadi kita harus memberi badai itu wadah, caranya dengan upacara di kuil Hinamori," Naruto menghela nafas berat "Dia akan diikat, dan ditarik tubuhnya hingga mati sebagai simbol penyerahan pada dewa". "Kau gila ?! Bangsat kau Naruto, kenapa tidak mencoba menghentikan mereka ? Kenapa!?".

"Aku tidak bisa melawan, ketua Obito bahkan bersumpah akan menyeretnya paksa kalau kita tidak melepaskannya!" Teriak Naruto

"Cara lain, cari cara lain. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura mati Naruto." Hinata memelas, bagian dari diriku masih merasa kaget dan tak bisa bergerak, aku merasa takut dan ngeri, perutku terasa mual dan sakit.

"Tidak ada, Sakura masih suci karena Sasuke bukan anaknya, kecuali ketika Sakura dibawa pergi sebelum upacara Sasuke menangis. Maka mereka kan melepaskannya." Jawab Naruto lirih, kami terhenyak, tak ada harapan. Sasuke tak pernah menangis jika mendengar aku pergi, dia justru akan semakin tegar dan dengan senang hati menunggu aku pulang kembali.

"Kalau begitu kita harus memberitahu kenyataan ini agar ia menangis!" Usul Neiji, aku menggeleng, "Tidak, dia terlalu kecil untuk mendengar kabar ini Neiji." Suaraku terdengar lemah.

"Kapan upacaranya dilangsungkan, Naruto ?" Tanyaku, suaraku bergetar.

"Besok"

Lalu aku merasa kepalaku semakin pusing, dan tubuhku jatuh ke lantai, lalu semuanya menggelap.

Bersambung...

Alohaaaa, wah udah 2 mingguan nih Claves gak aktif, ya maklum deh. Soalnya nyiapin mental buat nulis ini lumayan nguras, ngebayangin sakura jadi Gadis Badai antara gak tega sama gimana juga.

Yah nanti ketebak kok siapa yang menghasut ketua desa buat ngejadiin Sakura tumbal.

Semoga Sakura selamat aja deh, amiin (Nah loh ?)

Oiya, beri kritik dan saran kalau ada ejaan Claves yang salah ya :)


	7. Hidden Story: Our Fate (Neiji POV)

**Hidden Story**

**Neiji POV**

5 Tahun yang lalu

Aku tidak masalah disuruh mencuci piring atau bersih-bersih kedai, tapi pergi keluar dengan wujud asliku adalah masalah besar. Ini waktu cutiku yang berharga, setelah pulang ziarah dari kuburan orangtuaku surat dari Hinata sampai, katanya dia akan segera pulang bersama Naruto dan anak mereka Shion karena keadaan disana sangat tidak aman.

Singkat kata, saudaraku satu-satunya itu minta dijemput-disambut-dan apalah itu. Padahal aku ingin bangun siang.

Jadi disinilah aku menunggu dipelabuhan, sesekali aku merasa dicolek gadis-gadis yang melewatiku. Aku serius. Bukannya kepedean atau apa, aku merasa sudah sekitar 5 org mencolek tanganku. Serasa ingin berkata kasar mulutku ini.

Baru saja ingin menyumpah, mataku menangkap sebuah ukiran yang familiar pada badan kapal yang kukenali adalah kapal Naruto, kenapa anak itu mengukirnya dengan gambar katak sih !?

Aku melambai saat melihat sosok Hinata disana, kapal merapat dan tangganya diturunkan, Naruto memayungi Hinata protektif padahal tidak panas dan tidak hujan. Kemudian dari celah mataku aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda melangkah dibelakang mereka.

Warna merah muda yang cantik.

Sialnya butir salju turun tepat didepan mataku, eh ? Salju pertama ? Aku mendongak dan menemukan salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit.

"Ipar, bantu anak buahku mengangkat arak sana!" suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku.

Ehm, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdebar saat melihat gadis tadi. Tapi dia membawa anak, apa dia datang bersama suaminya juga ?

Ah masa bodo, aku harus fokus, kenapa malah memperhatikan gadis itu!

"Ya, pakaianmu dan wajahmu memang seperti perempuan. Tapi cara larimu, tanganmu, dan jakunmu agak terlihat saat kau berlari tadi. Apa itu tren disini ? Berpakaian agak feminin ?"

_Tapi siapa yang tahu tentang takdir ?_


	8. Chapter 7

Holaaaa~

Lama tidak berjumpa, mohon dimaafkan ya Claves suka telat update, maklum banyak pr.

Oiya, ada yang tanya umur mereka kemarin, jdi singkatnya umur para tokoh adalaaaahhh :

Sakura : 23 tahun

Neiji : 25 tahun

Sasuke : 5 tahun

Naruto : 28 tahun

Hinata : 28 tahun

Shion : 5 tahun (lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Sasuke)

Karin : (Belum diketahui)

Selamat membaca

.

.

Karakter ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto dan saya hanya menggunakan nama-namanya sebagai karakter imajinatif saja

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : The Witch

Saat terbangun, aku bisa langsung merasakan lantai yang keras dan dingin menyentuh kulitku, mataku mengerjap perlahan berusaha mencari tahu tempat apa ini. Ketika melihat jeruji kayu mengelilingiku barulah aku sadar, kalau saat ini aku pasti sedang dipenjara bawah tanah, penjara yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan kuil Hinamori ini adalah penjara paling buruk diantara yang terburuk, tempat dimana seseorang yang sudah menjadi tahanan tempat ini takkan mungkin bisa bebas lagi.

Aku berusaha duduk, aku tidak dirantai atau diborgol tapi entah kenapa rasanya mau rontok seluruh tubuhku. Aku duduk bersandar pada dinding di belakangku, dalam sekejap rasa dingin menjalar ke punggungku, membuat perutku terasa melilit.

Sejam aku duduk diam

Dua jam dan masih hening

Tiga jam dan masih tak ada seorangpun

Kenapa sepi sekali ? Aku memutuskan berdiri mendekat jeruji, tidak ada seorangpun kecuali aku disini, tapi mataku menangkap sosok lain di seberang sana. "Hei, apa kau ditahan di sini juga ?" Tanyaku, punggung itu meringkuk membelakangiku, aku masih tak menyerah, "Aku Sakura, salam kenal nyonya!" Sapaku, tapi ia masih tak bereaksi, lalu tubuhnya bergerak berputar kemudian menatapku lekat.

"Halo~" sapanya dengan nada yang tak mengenakkan, bulu kudukku meremang, wanita itu memiliki wajah yang sangat mengerikan, bekas luka bakar disekujur tubuh dan wajahnya terlihat seperti akan mengelupas dan berlendir kotor.

"A-aku Sakura" jawabku terbata-bata, wanita itu tersenyum, senyum yang nampak sedih.

"Pasti ulah Karin lagi, wanita itu benar-benar sesuatu." Lirihnya, aku jadi bingung ingin berkata apa padanya, ada bagian dari diriku yang ingin menuntutnya menjelaskan kenapa dia malah menyebut nama Karin, tapi sebagian lainnya ingin menunggu wanita itu membuka mulutnya sendiri.

"Bukankah dingin sekali ? Saat ini sedang badai diluar sana, tapi kudengar tadi pagi sebuah kapal pedagang asing berhasil berlabuh. Setidaknya kau akan selamat utuk beberapa hari nona Sakura." Wanita itu bicara cukup pelan sampai-sampai aku masih berusaha menerka apakah ada kalimat yang tak terdengar olehku.

"Mengapa ?! Mengapa kau menyebutkan nama Karin, Karin siapa ? Apakah-"

"Uzumaki!" Suaranya menggema, memotong segala pertanyaanku.

"Jika kau menyadari lebih awal, mungkin kau akan tahu kalau wanita itu adalah seorang penyihir!" Nafasku tertahan saat cahaya kehijauan mengelilingi tubuh wanita itu, kulit-kulitnya sembuh dan bajunya yang compang-camping berubah menjadi pakaian seorang gipsi, "Kau wanita gipsi itu" desisku.

"Aku berusaha memberitahumu saat itu, sejak awal kedatanganmu dia sudah memiliki niat jahat, tapi sepertinya pesanku tak tersampaikan padamu.." ia menghela nafas.

"Apa maksudmu ? Kenapa kau bicara soal omong kosong ?!" Pekikku tak tertahankan

"Kau lah masalahnya gadis bodoh! Bukankah aku sudah mengirimkan pertanda padamu, kenapa kau hanya lalu dan tak mencernanya ?!"

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan dengan jelas!?"

"Apa kau tak pernah berfikir? Semudah itukah mengatakan dengan jelas? Jangan manja! Aku sudah mengirimkan pertanda dan kau malah menganggapnya seperti bawang dalam sup makan siangmu!" Beberapa bagian dalam diriku merasa tertohok hingga tak mampu menepis ucapan wanita itu lagi, tanganku gemetar, dan perutku terasa mual, daritadi aku berharap semua ini hanya mimpi tapi dinginnya lantai yang kupijak ini benar-benar nyata tak terelakkan.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin mencoba membantumu, tapi sulit sekali rasanya. Aku sudah pernah mati karena wanita itu, jadi melihat sosoknya kadang masih mengguncang jiwaku" ucapnya seolah mencoba menghiburku.

"Kalau memang Karin, bagaimana bisa ? Kenapa aku? Lalu penyihir?" Aku mulai bicara meracau, ketakutanku sudah memenuhi seluruh kepalaku.

"Jika kau berkenan aku akan menceritakan sebuah cerita yang menyedihkan untukmu, kisah gadis penari yang ditipu sahabatnya sendiri."

"Kau kah penari itu ?" Tanyaku, wanita tua itu mengangguk lemah.

"Aku sudah mati nyaris 100 tahun yang lalu, ini adalah sebuah kisah lama. Dulu sewaktu muda aku sudah diajarkan menari oleh ibuku, sebagai penerus keluarga penari maka bakat itu sudah mengalir dalam darahku, dengan cepat tiap-tiap orang tahu akan kehebatanku, mengundangku ke acara besar untuk mengisi panggung mereka. Aku mengenal Karin saat diundang oleh seorang saudara jauh Kaisar, usiaku saat itu 20 tahun, pertemanan kami berlangsung cukup lama, hingga saat usiaku mencapai 24 tahun aku merasakan kejanggalan padanya. Seorang pria yang akan menikahiku pasti direbutnya, atau seorang duda yang mendekatiku pasti akan kehilangan anaknya dalam waktu dekat, kupikir itu bukan sebuah keanehan karena usia dan jodoh memang telah ditakdirkan. Hanya saja pada suatu malam aku mengikuti Karin, melihatnya melakukan upacara tumbal sebagai ritual awet muda, tak lama setelah ketahuan mengikutinya aku juga bernasib sepertimu. Mati sia-sia di kuil Hinamori." Wanita itu menyudahi kisah singkatnya, aku menepan ludahku dengan susah payah, kepalaku membayangkan betapa mengerikannya ketika tali tali itu melilit lenganmu dan berusaha merontokkan tuan-tulangmu.

"Lalu ? Kenapa harus aku ? Apa salahku padanya ?" Tanyaku

"Kau tak salah, mungkin ia hanya iri padamu. Seperti ia iri padaku, Sakura."

"Jika kau memang sudah mati sejak dulu, dan Karin memiliki sihir awet muda. Bagaimana tak seorangpun menyadari itu ?"

"Itulah sihir, kau bisa mengontrol ingatan siapapun, melakukan hal diluar kemampuan manusia biasa. Karena itulah, kau harus waspada, selama para pedagang itu masih disini warga desa akan melupakanmu sejenak, cari cara untuk lari Sakura!" Aku mengangguk cepat, kukumpulkan tekadku sebanyak mungkin. Tiba-tiba aku merasa mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang berdebum, mata berusaha mencari asal suara itu tapi tak aa siapapun selain aku dan nyonya itu di tempat ini.

"Apa kau mendengarnya nyonya ?" Tanyaku, kupandangi wanita itu, ia balas memandangku sendu, "Kau harus hidup!" Lalu tubuhnya menghilang, menjadi debu dan terbawa angin, "Nyonya!" Teriakku memanggilnya.

"Sakura!" Suara Neiji menyadarkanku, ternyata yang tadi itu hanya mimpi, mataku mengerjap lemah, tubuhku menggigil karena tak mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan dinginnya suhu di tempat ini, aku berusaha duduk dan bersandar pada dinding di sampingku.

"Lantai itu dingin, ambil dan pakai ini" Neiji berjongkok sambil menyelipkan selimut diantara celah celah kayu. "Terimakasih" aku segera memakaikannya ke tubuhku, setidaknya rasa dingin ini berkurang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Tanyanya khawatir, aku mengangguk, apalagi yang bisa kukatakan selain kedinginan. "Bagaimana dengan upacaranya?" Sergahku, aku melihat ada sedikit binar muncul di matanya "Kemungkinan dibatalkan, badai sudah agak mereda, ini kabar bagus!" Jelasnya, aku menghela nafas lega. "Neiji, kemana semua penjaga di sini ? Kenapa sebuah penjara dibiarkan tanpa penjagaan ?" Tanyaku, aku baru menyadari kalau tak ada seorangpun selain kami di sini. "Penjara ini terletak di dalam gua, pasti tidak ada yang mau bertugas karena suhu disini terlalu dingin dan lembab, apaalgi kau sudah pingsan seharian jadi mereka mungkin berfikir kau tak akan bisa lari dengan tubuh selemah itu." Neiji terlihat mengelurakan sesuatu dari dalam bingkisan yang dibawanya, "Ini ada ubi bakar dan minuman dari rumah, kau harus makan sesuatu." Aku mendekat padanya, mengambil satu ubi dan mulai mengupasnya, aku benar-benar kelaparan, kulahap dengan cepat ubi itu sampai tak terpikir lagi bagaimana rasanya.

"Jangan terburu-buru" Neiji menyodorkan gelas kecil berisi air padaku yang langsung kuminum sampai habis, "Aku nyaris gila seharian ini, membayangkan bagaimana kalau aku mati di kuil itu, membayangkan meninggalkan kalian semua dan mati mengenaskan benar-benar membuat perutku melilit dan kepalaku sakit!" Omelku sambil terus mengunyah.

"Tenanglah, aku membawa cukup banyak makanan untukmu" Neiji sedikit tersenyum, aku menyeringai padanya.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai?" Tanyanya

"Tidak apa, aku hanya senang saja"

"Senang ?"

"Iya, dari tadi kau cemberut juga tampak sedih, dan aku benci wajah itu. Aku tahu disini yang jadi korban ketidak adilan adalah aku. Jadi kumohon, jangan menyalahkan dirimu begitu, aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawabku, aku tahu kalimatku ini penuh dengan kebohongan, tapi bagian diamana aku tak suka melihatnya wajahnya begitu adalah kejujuran, ini bukan salahnya, sama sekali bukan.

"Sadar atau tidak kau sadari. Aku terluka sekali tak bisa menolongmu, apakah tidak ada cara lain ?" Neiji terlihat frustasi.

"Neiji, ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui soal Karin" bisikku, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berbisik, rasanya refleks saja.

"Karin ? Sepupu Naruto ?" Tanyanya, aku mengangguk cepat, lalu mulai menceritakan apa yang kumimpikan tadi.

Tapi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan berdebum nyaring, memperlihatkan sosok yang sangat kutakutkan saat ini.

Bersambung...


	9. Chapter 8

Selamat membaca

.

.

Karakter ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto dan saya hanya menggunakan nama-namanya sebagai karakter imajinatif saja

Chapter 8 : How to kill...

Aku dan Neiji masih terkaget-kaget saat melihat sosok Karin masuk dengan santainya, siapa yang menyangka kalau wanita penghibur paling terkenal seantero Jepang adalah penyihir yang berusia ratusan tahun.

"Waaahh ! Asiknya menjadi dirimu ya Sakura, bahkan setelah ditetapkan jadi persembahan dewa kau masih punya seseorang yang mau mengunjungimu. Aku iri sekali…" ucapnya dengan wajah sedih, lalu menatap kami dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian sudah tau, ia kan ?" tanyanya, aku melihat sebuah seringai diujung bibirnya

"Kukira penyihir itu bodoh ?" tanya Neiji yang terdengar menyindir

"Sudahlah Neiji, aku disini ingin membuat penawaran pada kalian, jadi dengarkan perkataanku ini baik-baik. Mengerti ?" Karin melangkah mendekatiku dan Neiji, aku bisa merasakan Neiji menggenggam tanganku.

"Bagi seorang penyihir yang hamil artinya adalah bencana besar, salah satunya harus mati, entah anaknya atau dia. Ini pertama kalinya setelah beratus-ratus tahun aku merasakan kehangatan dalam diriku sendiri."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?" tanyaku menyela

"Gantikan anakku pergi, mati lah dan aku akan melepaskan badai ini!"

"Kau gila!" Neiji berdiri hendak melayangkan tinjunya pada Karin, segera kupeluk lengannya erat-erat.

"Aku tak pernah memiliki siapapun di dunia ini, jadi apa salah aku meminta pertolongan padamu yang memiliki segalanya ?" teriak Karin, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang kumiliki sehingga kau sampai iri setengah mati padaku ? Keluarga? Teman ?" kueratkan pelukanku pada tangan Neiji, bisa kulihat tanannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih

"Aku melihat begitu banyak sampai-sampai tak bisa kusebutkan apa saja yang kau miliki"

"Itu semua dulu milikmu, kau yang membuangnya !" teriakku

"Karena itu aku menyesal!"

"Karena itu aku mau kau mengembalikannya padaku…" Karin terisak, nafasku terengah-engah, tapi telingaku mendengar sebuah suara yang lebih menakutkan dibanding teriakan Karin

"Kita harus bawa gadis itu segera!" sepertinya wara desa beramai-ramai datang kesini.

"N-neiji!" aku panik setengah mati, "Maafkan aku, Sakura." Ucap Karin lalu menghilang dalam sekejap.

Pintu dibuka dan puluhan orang pria masuk, kepalaku pusing dan aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, Neiji terlihat berlari berusaha menghalangi mereka tapi beberapa pria memukulinya dan beberapa lainnya membuka gembok pintu lalu menyeretku paksa. Aku bisa merasakan kaki kananku berdarah karena mereka memaksaku berjalan ke sebuah bukit batu curam, tempat dimana kuil itu berada.

"Kita sampai ! Segera ikat gadis ini!" mereka melemparku kasar ke tanah lalu mengikat tangan dan kakiku pada sebuah tiang, pandanganku kabur, tapi aku bisa melihat sosok asing sedang berdiri didepan gerbang itu bersama para warga.

Seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajah sepucat salju, pakaiannya sangat berbeda dibanding yang lainnya, tapi dia tampak diacuhkan. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat apa yang dipegang ditangan kanannya.

Dia shinigami.

"Selamat siang Nona Sakura." Shinigami itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depanku, tubuhku gemetar saat melihatnya menyeringai lebar, seolah senyumnya akan membelah wajahnya.

"Kehidupanmu akan berakhir sebentar lagi sekitar 15 menit dari sekarang, kau tercatat akan menggantikan tempat milik bayi nona Karin, menurut data akhirat yang kuterima kau akan mati karena tertancap panah di jantungmu. Tapi kau tau apa lucunya ? Sebelum manusia mati, kami para shinigami akan menceritakan semua kebenaran untuk kalian agar kalian tidak mati penasaran. Hahahahaha!" Ia melayang layang mengelilingiku, aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, baaimana mungkin aku melihat Shinigami ?

"Kebenaran yang pertama adalah Sai sudah mati sejak hari pertama berperang karena meriam musuh, kebenaran yang kedua adalah seandainya kau tak membiarkan Hinata akrab dengan Sasuke maka kau tidak akan menjadi cinta pertama bocah itu, kebenaran yang ketiga adalah Neiji mencintaimu." Shinigami itu menutup bukunya, kemudian menatapku, "Kau benar-benar berbahaya dan pembawa sial, kenapa dewi saat itu harus sedang dalam patah hati saat menulis takdirmu sih ?" ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sedang dalam mood yang baik jadi akan kuberitahu kau satu hal, setelah kau mati nanti temuilah dewa reinkarnasi dan memohonlah padanya agar kau hidup terpisah dari Neiji dan Sasuke. Aku bisa melihat kalau mereka akan ketularan sialmu juga. Owh… ini tugas terakhirku jadi jangan lupa agar minta hidup terpisah dariku juga ya, aku tidak mau ketiban sialmu." Nafasku terengah-engah, aku ketakutan setengah mati dan Shinigami ini malah mengoceh tak jelas, aku menoleh kepada Neiji, wajahnya babak belur dan darah mengalir diujung bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku Neiji, maafkan aku." Ucapku, Neiji menoleh, "Bagus, minta maaflah. Karena dikehidupan selanjutnya kalian tak akan bertemu lagi, khu khu khu." Bisik Shinigami itu padaku, apakah Neiji juga mendengar 3 kebenaran dari Shinigami yang mencabut nyawanya?

"Dia sudah mendengar 3 kebenarannya sama sepertimu nona, sudah peraturannya kau tak bisa melihat Shinigami milik orang lain." Seolah membaca fikiranku dan Shinigami itu langsung menjawabnya.

Aku terhenyak, bahkan Neiji memiliki hal yang ingin diketahuinya sebelum mati.

"Sakura" aku menoleh saat Neiji memanggilku

"Suatu saat nanti saat kita bereinkarnasi, maukah kau menikah denganku ?" aku bisa merasakan kalau Neiji juga takut, aku tahu ia masih punya banyak penyesalan, dan aku tahu kalau aku takkan pernah pantas untuk tatapan itu.

"Hik… Maaf Neiji… Maafkan aku…" aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil menangis dan meraung sepuasku, setidaknya aku ingin melegakan sedikit beban ini sebelum aku mati.

"Angkat panah kaliaaaannnn!" ancang-ancang diteriakkan, ada lebih dari 20 orang mengelilingi kami dengan tangan siap melesatkan panah.

"Iya, aku mau menikah denganmu!" jawabku pada Neiji, aku melihat seulas senyum di bibirnya

"LEPASKAN !" lalu puluhan anak panah beterbangan.

Bersambung / Tamat...


	10. Chapter 9

Cerita ini hanya imajinasi semata, bila ada kesamaan alur dan tempat mohon dimaklumi.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca 'v'

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : Ruang kosong

Aku berjalan sendirian dalam sebuah terowongan yang sangat gelap dengan cahaya jauh diujung sana, tak ada siapapun disini, dari yang bisa kusimpulkan adalah tempat ini bukan sebuah terowongan biasa. Ini adalah terowongan menuju alam akhirat.

"Arghhh! Ujungnya kenapa jauh sekali sih!?" Aku terduduk saking sebalnya karena terowongan ini seolah tidak berujung, kenapa sejak tadi aku tidak sampai-sampai sih ?

Bisa kurasakan tanah disekitarku bergetar dan terowongan itu mulai runtuh, aku segera berdiri sebelum ikut tertimbun disana, "Uoohhh gila! Kenapa sudah mati begini aku masih saja kena sial sih!?" Omelku, aku memutuskan pasrah menerima kematianku yang tragis sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Hei, sebelah sini nona!" Seorang bocah dengan jubah hitam menarik tanganku, dan tiba-tiba tubuh kami menghilang bersama cahaya.

"Aaakkkkk!" Aku berteriak saat tubuhku jatuh ke tanah, sedangkan anak tadi malah menertawakanku, "Manusia memang lucu, mereka memang tidak bisa berteleportasi!"

"Heh, aku ini dimana ?" Tanyaku sambil mengelus pantatku yang terasa perih.

"Di akhirat laah, kau kan sudah mati"

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa akhirat malah berbentuk terowongan tak berujung begitu!?" Aku menunjuk kebelakang, dan tiba-tiba terowongan itu sudah berubah jadi lukisan piano tua. Apa apaan ini ?

"Tadi kau terjebak, itu bukan terowongan, tapi perbatasan hidup dan mati, sepertinya kau jadi korban salah cabut nyawa." Jelasnya, kuperhatikan anak itu lekat-lekat, lalu apa yang dilakukan bocah ini di akhirat ?

"Aku adalah dewa kelahiran,. Namaku Gaara" ia mengenalkan diri. Pakaiannya sudah berubah menjadi jubah berwarna keemasan dan rajutan bunga berwarna merah.

"T-tapi... Bagaimana dengan Neiji?" Tanyaku

"Aah... Pria itu sudah masuk ke ruang tunggu reinkarnasi diujung lorong kematian" jawabnya santai.

"Tunggu, katamu malaikat itu salah mencabut nyawa, apa Neiji juga ?"

"Tentu saja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur kukirim ke atas" ucapnya cuek sambil menuangkan teh dalam cangkir kecil.

"Apa bagi kalian para dewa hidup kami tak berguna ? Sampai-sampai kau bicara dengan santainya 'mau bagaimana lagi?', apa kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah ku lalui hah ?!" Aku melepaskan sepatuku lalu melemparkannya pada dewa cebol itu sekuat tenaga, dasar sialan !

"Heh, berani sekali kau melempari dewa hah ? Maumu apa ? Mau kau kuhidupkan ? Aku ini dewa kematian, membuat kalian mati adalah hobiku wanita bodoh!" Ia balas melempariku dengan sendalnya yang berhasil kuhindari, "Aarggghhh!" Teriakku.

"Ya sudah pergilah sana! Pergi dan bangkitlah dari kematian, pergi kelorong itu dan cari ujungnya kalau kau sanggup!" Ia menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna hijau dibelakangnya.

"Kau kira semudah itu!?" Aku masih tak percaya pada dewa cebol ini, dasar gila, dia kira kami boneka, apa dia tak tahu apa yang sudah kualami saat hidup!?

"Yasudah, akan kubuat perjanjian denganmu. Akan kubangkitkan kau dari kematian, tapi saat sudah hidup, carikan aku ujung pelangi, maka akan kubangkitkan temanmu itu juga!"

"Kau berjanji?" Aku menatapnya menelisik, bagaimana jika dia berbohong ?

"Ya... jika kau gagal, cari pria bernama Sasori, dan katakan kau membuat perjanjian denganku." Dia tersenyum, aku melihat ada seringai diujung bibirnya, tapi kuyakinkan diriku bahwa dia tak mungkin berbohong.

"Baiklah" aku mengangguk, segera berdiri dan membuka pintu yang ditunjukkannya tadi, aku bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya lorong gelap itu ketika membuka pintunya, samar-samar aku mendengar teriakkan minta tolong dari sana. Apa dia benar-benar tak berbohong ? Aku menoleh, menatapnya penuh harap tapi ia malah balas menatapku cuek.

"Silahkan." Ada nada memaksa dalam kalimatnya.

"Jika kau menipuku, aku bersumpah bahwa kau akan jatuh ke bumi, dan nama dewa mu itu takkan pernah menyelamatkanmu. Ingat itu." Aku mengancamnya, masa bodoh kalau suaraku bergetar, aku tak perduli lagi soal sembah menyembah dewa.

"Aku bisa melihat ketakutanmu nona, tapi manusia takkan bisa mengutuk dewa sekalipun kau memiliki dendam pribadi padanya. Jadi..." ia menyeringai, seringai penuh kemenangan yan dari tadi kulihat, "Sampai jumpa!" Ia melambai padaku dengan senyum manis, kemudian tubuhku terhuyung masuk ke lorong itu seolah seseorang menarikku ke sana.

Aaaakh sialan !

Bersambung...

Curhat author:

Hai readers, author kembali dari tidur panjang, kenapa ff ini pendek ? Karena author banyak pr. Kenapa ff ini lama baru update ? Karena author banyak pr. Sedih memang TvT

Oiya, halo Taeoh, terimakasih atas review dan komentarnya, ngomong-ngomong author biasanya nunggu kamu komen dulu baru update lagi looh, soalnya klo gk ada yg komen itu rasanya agak sedih gimanaaaa gitu.

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mengikuti, author harap kalian tetap setia membaca disini, karena author kesepian! Mendadak readers di sepi dan pindah ke app sebelah TvT

Dan toh bentar lagi ff ini tamat. TvT


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Poison

Aku bangun dengan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhku, rasanya sesak sekali, dingin dan perih yang tak bisa kukatakan lagi seperti apa sakitnya. Sangat sakit.

Mataku tak bisa terbuka sepenuhnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan aroma hujan yang mengelilingiku, aroma rawa-rawa yang manis dan tanah yang basah, tapi samar-samar aku bisa mendengar iringan musik yang bergerak menjauh dari sini. Apa salahku ? Kenapa kalian menari atas kematian kami ?

Tuhan? Dewa? Dimana kalian ?

Apakah aku hamba yang salah ? Salah meminta sedikit saja pertolongan pada kalian ? Hei... Jawab...

Siapa saja tolong aku... Kumohon...

Air hujan menetes makin lebat, menghapus sedikit noda darah ditubuhku, kugerakkan kedua tanganku sekuat tenaga, berusaha membuatnya mampu menopang tubuhku, sakit sekali...

"Eggh..." Aku berhasil duduk, ada sedikit ngilu dihatiku saat sadar kalau mereka membuang mayatku di sebuah rawa yang hitam, dan tepat disebelahku adalah Neiji. Air mataku menetes tak tertahankan lagi, ada banyak sekali bekas panah di tubuhnya.

"Neiji... Neiji... Huwaaaaaaa!" aku meraung, memeluk tubuhnya yang dingin dan pucat

"Tidak... Kumohon bangunlah!" Mohonku, hujan semakin deras, menelan suaraku bersama dersik angin yang menggila

"Ayo pulang, ayo pulang bersamaku, aku mohon..." Aku menangis lama sekali, memeluknya seperti aku akan mati kalau aku melepasnya

"Apa salahku ? Apa aku menyembah hal yang salah ? Katakan salahku hei kalian para dewa sialan!" Teriakku melawan hujan, tapi tak ada yang menjawab tanyaku selain amukan petir yang mengancam. Aku berusaha berdiri, mengabaikan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhku, menyeret serta Neiji dari rawa-rawa gelap itu. Aku berjalan cukup jauh ketengah hutan, setelah menemukan tanah yang cukup lapang aku mulai menggali, menggunakan batu, kayu, bahkan tanganku sendiri. Kulilit tubuh Neiji dengan akar pohon rambat yang bisa kutemukan, lalu menguburnya disana, kutancapkan batu dan ranting besar sebagai pertanda.

Aku akan membangkitkannya suatu hari nanti, pasti...

Aku akan mencari ujung dunia!

Aku akan menemukannya!

Bersambung...

Halo pembaca, maaf menunggu lama, author disibukkan kuliah (udah semester 2 looh), kegiatan mahasiswa (ciyeee), dan segala pr yang menggunung. Mohon maaf... \\('∆')/

Oiya, sepertinya yah sudahlah, bener juga kata Taeoh, klimaksnya belom ada masa mau tamat, demi profesionalitas maka Author akan menyelesaikan cerita ini dengan baik.

Bodo amat pembacanya banyak yang pindah lapak.

Ketika kamu fikir itu ada, maka ada, kalau tidak, ya tidak.

Jadi pembaca pasti bakal datang kalo author yakin karya ini kece badai!

Author lupa itu kata kata siapa tapi berkat kalimat itu author semangat lagi. Author disini untuk belajar, bukan nyari fans, jadi author menguatkan tekad untuk bertahan dan menyelesaikan cerita ini dengan baik, dan berusaha update tiap 5-7 hari sekali. Fighting!

Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian ^v^


	12. Chapter 11

Karakter original ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Cerita tidak bermaksud menyindir pihak manapun

.

.

Cerita dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan

.

DLDR

..

..

Chapter 11 : Other World

Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih, tempat ini agak berbeda dari di desa, udaranya lembab, dan sinar matahari pun tidak begitu kentara karena tertutup rimbunnya hutan. Suasana gelap yang mirip dengan.. Kota lamaku.

Kringg... Kringgg...

Aku mendengar bunyi lonceng dan keramaian dari sisi lain hutan

"Pasti disana adalah pemukiman, aku harus segera kesana!" ucapku lalu segera berlari mencari arah lonceng itu, dan benar saja, disana ada sebuah pasar yang ramai sekali.

Tapi ini terlalu aneh, aku berpakaian combang-camping, setidaknya cukup wajar untuk datang ke sebuah pasar. Tapi mereka semua, berpakaian mahal, emas dan sutra menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

Apakah ada orang yang pergi ke pasar dengan pakaian semewah itu ?

Semua orang ?

"Hei, kau menghalangi jalanku!" bentak seorang pria tua padaku, astaga... bajunya terbuat dari emas.

"Kataku awas!"

"A-ah.. baik, maafkan aku tuan." jawabku lalu menepi menjauhinya.

Ada dimana aku sebenarnya ?

Tadi di hutan itu hujan, bukankan harusnya sekarang sedang badai salju ?

Lalu rawa-rawa itu terlalu aneh, bukankan harusnya rawa itu sudah membeku ?

Apa aku berhalusinasi ?

"N-nona, katakan padaku desa apa ini?" tanyaku pada seorang wanita yang sepertinya bekerja sebagai geisha

"Apa kau lupa ? Ini desa Haku. Kau ini siluman dari desa mana ?" tanyanya halus. Tubuhku merinding hebat, desa siluman ?

"A-aku dari Tatara" jawabku asal sambil tersenyum tipis

"Oou... Kukira rawa Tatara isinya cuma siluman ikan." matanya menatapku menyelidik.

"Ahahahha!! Beberapa diantara kami juga ada yang seprtiku kok, baiklahkalau begitu terimakasih, sampai jumpa lagi." jawabku kaku lalu segera undur diri.

Bagaimana ini...

Apa yang harus kulakukan ??

Krrrkkkkgghh...

"Ah perutku berbunyi, aku lapar..." desisku pelan, tiba-tiba indra pemciumanku jadi sensitif sekali, aku mencium bau ayam panggang, kue telur, dan bau makanan lainnya dari berbagai arah.

Kurogoh kantong kimonoku, kimono merah polosku berubah warna menjadi agak kubas dan kotor karena terjelembab di rawa tadi.

Tidak ada uang

Pakaianku juga basah

Dan aku terjebak di desa siluman

Aku takut..

Uhh.. Apa yang harus kulakukan ?

Aku merasa kaki-kakiku lemas dan badanku berat, apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang ? Aku membeku diantara keramaian ini, tubuhku kaku saking terkejutnya dengan semua ini

"Hei nona, kau tak apa ?" seorang pria yang sedang mengangkut karung besar menghampiriku, aku menoleh cepat, mengharapkan sebuah pertolongan darinya.

"Ah, maaf, apa aku menghalangi jalanmu ?" tanyaku, aku tak jadi meminta pertolongan saat menyadari pakaian orang ini lebih compang-camping daripada punyaku.

"Tidak, tapi tuanku akan lewat, carilah tempat menepi sebelum ia datang."

"Baiklah, terimakasih." aku pun bergerak menjauh dari badan jalan, dan duduk bersandar di depan sebuah toko kosong.

_Siapapun... Tolong aku_' pintaku dalam hati

Aku meringkuk mencari kehangatan, pakaian ini membuatku kedinginan.

**_Hoiiiiii... Tuanku datang !!!!_**

**_Bersimpuhlaaaaaaaaaah !!!_**

Seorang pria kerdil berteriak nyaring didepan sebuah tandu megah, semua orang mundur memberi jalan baginya, lalu bersimpuh khidmad seperti seorang hamba adu pada tuannya.

Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya ikut bersimpuh, diam-diam aku mencuri-curi pandang pada seseorang di dalam tandu itu.

Aku seperti mengenal sosok itu...

Rambutnya...

Matanya...

Astaga ?!! Orang itu !

Bersambung...

Authors note :

Hmm... cerita ini ditulis ulang lagi lewat handphone karena laptopnya error, sebel banget sih kok bisa error.

Oh my lappy (nama buat si laptop), bangkitlah dari mati surimu dan kembalikan file-file ku TTvTT


End file.
